Core data services (CDS) is a data modeling infrastructure for defining and consuming semantic and reusable data models on the database, regardless of the database used. Package name refers to the package which contains CDS views for which the local test classes need to be created. Class name refers to the class in which the local test classes will be created. Template is program which will have a basic structure of a test class for a particular type of CDS view. CDS Test Double Framework is a framework which tests CDS views through mock databases and mock data.
Underlying/aggregated views/tables are views/tables over which a CDS view is made. A CDS view may belong to one of several types, including simple CDS interface view, CDS view with aggregations, CDS view with calculations, CDS view with data control language (DCL), CDS view with group by and join, CDS view with parameters, CDS view with unions, CDS view with table functions, and CDS view with nulls.
After the creation of the CDS view, a test class has to be maintained for it, which validates the view is working as expected. This is akin to creating a unit test class for a method or function module. Generation of a test class is a manual, repetitive task which can be automated.